


Drink away the jealousy.

by Follevolo



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Confessions, Drunkness, Gallavich, M/M, fulffiness, height difference!, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ian giving mickey piggyback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink away the jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ian giving mickey piggyback
> 
> This is short but warm - just like Mick. Take it or leave it babes!

«Wait! Fuck. Wait.» Mickeys fell on the ground with a groan, resting his head on the dirty sidewalk. They were a few blocks from home, but he didn’t care. He was done. He would just lay there forever. He would fall asleep there and just die.

«C’mon, Mick. We are almost there!» Ian kneeled next to him and stroked his hair tenderly, laughing softly in the dark night «I can’t believe you got so drunk.»

«I can’t stand the way everyone looks at you while you dance» confessed Mickey in a gasp, his voice broken and cracked «I… just… can’t. I had to… drink away the… the…»

«Jealousy?» suggested Ian, smiling and rubbing Mickey’s cheek with his thumb. Mickey nodded.

«I think I’m gonna puke» he croaked. He spit a few times, but nothing happened. His stomach was stronger than him, apparently. Ian rolled his eyes a little, but it was kind of cute watching Mickey being so weak, so innocent, so naked and free from all his masks. In that moment, Ian thought they were quite the same, in the end.

Two broken little boys who played pretending they were superman.

«Come here» he whispered, taking his hands and passing them around his neck «I’ll take you home, big guy» He turned and managed to make Mickey tighten his legs around his hips, resting his head on his shoulder. He locked his arms under Mickey’s legs and he ordered Mickey to grip steadily with his arms around his neck. He counted to three, and then with a grunt he got up from the ground, Mickey almost passed out on his back. He started walking slowly in the middle of the road, heading home.

He heard Mickey murmur something in his ear, and he grinned.

«Yeah, Mick. I’ve always been and will always be» he answered, his voice low and sweet.

«Say it» Mickey mumbled confusedly, but there was a desperate need in his voice Ian didn’t missed.

«I’m yours» Ian said. He felt Mickey tighten his grip around him and drown his head in his neck.


End file.
